La casa de los muñecos
by jerrazuriz
Summary: Esta historia trata de como dos niños completamente buenos cambian su vida de manera rotunda.


**La casa de los muñecos**

Un día después de lo sucedido llega una niña a la misma calle con un vestido muy parecido al de la muñeca expuesta en la vitrina, de color rojo oscuro con flores. La niña llamada "Mary" se intriga mucho por la muñeca por lo que quiere lograr verla más de cerca. Al tratar de entrar por la puerta se lleva la sorpresa de que ésta estaba con llave por lo que no pudo abrirla y empezó a planear su entrada en esta tienda. Mary vivía a un par de cuadras de donde estaba, ella sabía que la tienda abría sólo las mañanas, por lo que se fue a su casa con la intención de volver al día siguiente.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente y Mary ya estaba caminando a la tienda, estaba con una gran curiosidad ya que no podía entender el cómo la muñeca tenía un vestido tan parecido, si el de ella su abuela se lo había traído de Argentina, un lugar muy lejos de allí. Entra a la tienda y no había nadie, lo que la sorprendió ya que siempre estaba un señor que parecía ser el dueño de la tienda, de mucha edad en la misma silla sin moverse todas las mañanas de todos los días. Al ver a la muñeca, Mary se acercó a tocarla y de repente "¡PLAAAM!" hubo un sonido muy fuerte y Mery vio todo negro por un minuto. Quería irse de la tienda ya que estaba muy asustada, cuando trató de estirar un pie para irse se encontró con la sorpresa de que ¡no podía hacerlo!. Quería mover la mano pero no lo conseguía, saltar pero algo se lo impedía, cuando de repente mira su cuerpo y se da cuenta de algo horroroso: ¡estaba dentro del cuerpo de la muñeca de la vitrina!. Al darse cuenta de esto observa como todos los muñecos y muñecas a pesar de que estaban quietos, movían sus ojos sin parar ya que dentro de ellos se encontraban almas de miles de niños y niñas desesperados por salir de ese lugar.

Desde el suceso de Mary pasaron diez largos años sin que ella consiguiera salir de ese raro juguete y de esa ya odiosa tienda para ella. Todos los días eran iguales, cero acción, poca entretención y mucha desesperación. Hasta que un día en vísperas de navidad, llega una señora a la tienda, diciéndole al vendedor que quería dos muñecos para sus nietos. La señora al ver la torre de diversos muñecos apuntó al niño con gorro azul y parca roja y a la niña con vestido del mismo color, sin saber que dentro de ellos estaban las almas de la niña llamada "Mary" y del niño rubio cuyo nombre era "Juan".

Cuando la señora ya había llegado a la casa de sus nietos llamados "Ana" y "Diego" ellos estaban muy entusiasmados ya que sabían que les traía un regalo. Después de comer en la noche la abuela les dice "Ana y Diego, vayan a mi pieza y vean debajo de mi cama, les gustará muchísimo". A esto los dos niños d años respectivamente corren a la pieza donde dormía la abuela, saltan arriba de la cama y se asoman para ver debajo de ésta. Allí estaban, dos regalos enormes de forma rectangular cada uno. Ana abre el suyo y se encuentra con una caja, dentro de ésta saca a una gran muñeca muy bella con una mirada misteriosa y oscura: "que linda ropa tiene, pero que triste mirada lleva". Diego abre su paquete donde descubre un muñeco rubio y grande, por lo que dice: "¡qué bien! ahora tendrás un compañero para mis travesuras".

Esa misma noche mientras los niños y todos los de la casa dormían algo muy extraño pasó, Mary (la muñeca) pudo mover sus brazos y piernas, al igual que Juan (el muñeco) quedando ambos perplejos. Al llevar tanto tiempo Juan y Mary adentro de esos muñecos, ya no pensaban de forma positiva como lo hacían cuando estaban en sus verdaderos cuerpos de niños, sino que todo lo contrario, querían vengarse de todo el mundo, poder explotar esa rabia que contenían dentro de ellos, sus primeras víctimas serían sus nuevos dueños.

De esta forma muchas noches cuando los niños dormían, ambos muñecos ideaban el gran plan para poder deshacerse de sus dueños que ya hartos los tenían. Llegada la noche en que llevarían a cabo el plan, Ana y Diego se encontraban jugando cartas en la pieza cuando de repente sienten ruidos de pasos en la casa, siendo que la madre había salido y la abuela dormía. Esto les provocó un gran susto, por lo que se asomaron hacia el pasillo ya que era desde ahí que parecía que venía el ruido. A esto los dos muñecos que estaban parados afuera de la pieza saltan encima de los niños diciéndoles que debían irse de esa casa cuanto antes pudieran ya que si no se arrepentirían.

Al día siguiente, Ana y Diego le dicen a su mamá todo lo sucedido pero ella no les cree. Esa misma noche mientras la madre dormía se despierta con ruidos raros en el pasillo, por lo que se levanta y se asoma cuando de pronto los muñecos la toman de los brazos y le dicen: "créeles a tus hijos, si no se van mañana mismo se arrepentirán de por vida". Al día siguiente ya estaban haciendo las maletas los niños, su madre y abuela para irse de allí, por lo que pusieron la casa en venta.

Todos los años una nueva familia compraba la casa pero no duraban mucho en ella ya que los muñecos que la habitaban los obligaban a irse. Por este hecho la casa fue pasada a conocerse como "la casa de los muñecos" y ya nadie la compraba.

Cuando ya habían pasado 15 años un padre con sus dos hijos: Belén y Tomás, quienes eran provenientes de otro país, llegan a la casa y la compran sin saber la historia de los muñecos. Esa misma noche los niños escuchan ruidos extraños en el pasillo de la casa, por lo que salen a ver y allí estaban: los dos muñecos de pie junto a la puerta. Al verlos los niños no se asustaron, y la Belén dice; "¡que increíbles juguetes! parecen casi niños de verdad" y Tomás agrega: "no puedo creer que se muevan, ¡es fascinante!". Los muñecos al darse cuenta que no asustaban a los niños quedan desconcertados por lo que vuelven al baúl en donde estaban. La noche siguiente los muñecos tratan de asustar a los niños moviéndole la cama a Tomás y a la Belén, pero provocaban que se rieran en vez de llorar. Por esto, Mary y Juan idean un nuevo plan, ahora se aprovecharían de cambiar de cuerpo.

Era un martes por la tarde cuando los niños llegan del colegio y al entrar a sus piezas allí estaban de pie los muñecos, éstos saltan sobre Tomás y la Belén produciéndose un prolongado silencio cayendo los cuatro al suelo. Tomás levantarse ve algo raro en sus manos, su piel no era la común; Belén al tocarse el pelo lo siente duro y pegado, ¡sus almas habían entrado en los cuerpos de los muñecos!. "Ahora por fin podremos hacer lo que queramos" dice Mary quien estaba en el cuerpo de Belén, "si, por fin lo logramos" dice Juan que estaba en el cuerpo de Diego.

El padre no se da cuenta de esto y los niños luego desaparecen quedando solo los muñecos en la casa quienes tenían las almas de Belén y Diego dentro de ellos. De esta forma en ellos se genera un gran odio y se vuelven malos por haber sido abandonados. Desde entonces, cada vez que llegan nuevas familias con niños valientes que no le temen a los muñecos ocurre lo mismo, se intercambian las almas entre los cuerpos de los niños y los de los muñecos.


End file.
